This invention relates generally to a leveling and stabilization system for a motor vehicle and specifically to a leveling and stabilization mechanism for a motor home or recreational vehicle.
Typically, a motor home or recreational vehicle is used off-road in rough areas or campgrounds that may not have a level surface. The non-level surface creates an uncomfortable feeling for occupants within the motor home especially if long durations of time are spent at a specific location. To correct for the uneven terrain that is often found at campsites, leveling aids such as jacks are often provided with the motor home.
Typically the motor home will include jacks or other manual leveling type devices disposed at each of the four corners of the motor home. The mechanical or manually operated leveling device can include any type known to those skilled in the art. Each jack is extended from a corner of the motor home until a satisfactorily level condition is obtained. Manually operated jacks are undesirable because of height limitations of the jacks that in some instances may not extend adequately to level the vehicle. Further, manually operated jacks are tedious and can be difficult to operate if not carefully maintained. Additionally, during inclement weather it maybe undesirable to leave the motor home in order to operate such manually operated jacks to level the vehicle.
Motor homes are typically equipped with a heavy-duty suspension to adequately provide for the desired ride considering the weight of the vehicle. Further, it is known in the art to use a pneumatic suspension system having pneumatically actuated dampers disposed at each wheel and controlled by a master control to raise and lower specific points of the motor home in order to properly level the motor home relative to the specific camping or parking space it is occupying. Such systems double as the vehicle suspension system during operation of the vehicle on the roadways. As appreciated, because the suspension system provides some give within the motor home, even though the motor home has been leveled, there can be a bouncy or spongy feeling experienced by occupants as they walk about the interior of the motor home. This bouncy or spongy feeling is due to the suspension of the motor home giving as is required during operation on roadways.
The same give and compliant nature of the suspension system desirable as the motor home is operated on a roadway provides undesirable sensations to an occupant when the motor home is parked in a campground or other position where the motor home is now operating as a temporary residence. As appreciated, occupants desire a steady and solid feel when parked and in use as a temporary residence.
Further, such suspension systems are complicated and require expensive and complex hydraulic mechanisms that add to the cost and complexity of an already expensive motor home. As appreciated, motor homes are often taken into rougher environments than are envisioned by vehicle designers. This combined with a complex hydraulic mechanism will often result in premature failure or reduce operational capacity of the hydraulic systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a leveling and stabilization system for a motor home or recreational vehicle that utilizes existing suspension components to level the motor vehicle and that can lock the motor vehicle in a level position to provide a stable condition when the motor home is used as a temporary residence.